


Stars, Home, and Love

by lithium223



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Flash Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Blaster has some sweet loving in an empty observation deck on the Lost Light with Cosmos. Then takes a moment to learn more about his starry-eyed lover





	

Blaster panted as he eased himself down on Cosmos’ spike. He grinned as the shuttle’s optics went from dim to bright the second his valve met the other’s pelvic span.

Cosmos groaned, “Primus,” as he reached up to grab those red hips and pressed his EM field against Blaster’s to convey his pleasure.

“Like it?” Blaster asked, his grin growing wider.

“Definitely,” Cosmos replied. “I got you on my lap and I get to watch you ride my spike while you’re framed by starlight.”

Blaster _tsked_ as he started to work his hips up and down. “You and stars. Is that why you wanted to frag in this observation deck?”

Sheepishness slipped into Cosmos’ field. “A little. I also wanted to try interfacing in a public place, but I wanted to do it with no chance of actually getting caught.”

The communications mech laughed. “Lucky for us that there are a dozen of observation decks on the ship then. Ultra Magnus can’t possibly check them all for ‘indecent exposure.’”

Conversation ended as the lovers traded words for gasps and moans as Blaster rode Cosmos with long, deep strokes. Soon, Cosmos gasped and pulled Blaster flush against him as he went over the edge.

Blaster groaned as he was hilted and shuddered as Cosmos’ spill ignited his nodes and pushed him into overload.

Sighing, Cosmos pulled Blaster close for comfort as they worked through the aftermath.

Blaster lay on Cosmos’ chest, his valve giving off weak pulses around the spent spike inside it.

Cosmos’ field became sheepish again. “Does it bother you? How I am about space?”

Blaster leaned up and pressed his mouth to Cosmos’ jaw. He made sure to pulse reassurance to his larger lover. Cosmos was definitely one his shyest berth-mates. Blaster still didn’t understand why his insecurities were always closest in the aftermath of a good overload. But like everything else in life one learns to take the good with the bad, and Blaster was always willing to reassure him.

“Nah, big bot. I like how you are about outer space. It’s part of who you are.” The red mech waited a beat for Cosmos to settle. “Wanna tell me about it?”

“What, space?”

“Yeah.”

Cosmos spluttered, “It—it’s space. You’ve been it. We’re travelling through it now.”

Well, that was true. Blaster was no stranger to spending time amongst the void of stars, planets, and vastness that made up space. First, there was his gig as the ‘Voice’ when he lived in a space station, his time floating through space after Beachcomber’s assassination attempt, then his time as the communications officer on the Trion for the Wreckers. Then there was the travelling from planet to planet, galaxy to galaxy for the war. Now he was a crewmate on the Lost Light.

Yeah, Blaster had spent a lot of time among the stars, but it didn’t move him like it moved Cosmos. It wasn’t home.

“C’mon  baby,” Blaster whispered. “We got time. Tell me about your home.”


End file.
